no peace
by slytherclaw-soltice
Summary: Why is Ron so mean to malfoy ? Okay. He's always mean to him. But not as mean as how he's treating him right now. He can't be THAT envious that Hermione loves Draco..
1. Headmistress Mcgonagal

"It's wonderful! You-know-who's dead! Wonderful..splendid!" professor mcgonall smiled. "Well..what are you intending to do? In Dumberdore's will, Snape is headmaster. But...now that..*gulp*..he's dead, I guess you are Hogwart's new headmistress..."professor Slughorn said with a little smirk,"I shall, and I will allow the seven years to stay at hogwarts, hoping the would agree with me, to stay until the 10th year! But right now... I want you guys to use the repairing spell to repair hogwarts." The students smiled with glee and excitement. "Chop chop! Don't dawdle! Slytherins and Gryffindors, on repair the great hall and the library. Ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, repair the stairs, attic.. First years, straighten the potraits, Mr Potter and Mr weasly, repair Dumberdore's office, prefects, repair the classes and toilets...and your common Rooms. The teachers and others will repair our offices and the hospital wing." " oh great. I get to repair the classes and toilets with malfoy." hermione groaned.


	2. Toilets

"Granger! Just in time to watch the show!" Draco laughed,"Shut up Malfoy." "Oh! Don't spoil the mood. Look at Blaise being strangled by a toilet monster from the toilet bowl!" Hermione widened her eyes and shoved Draco a side,"Avada kedavra!" Hermione pointed to Zabini than at the toilet monster." Its dead. Get up. let's go to the hospital wing. Draco, bring him there." "and who are you to give me oders?" Draco snarled,"smartest witch in hogwarts, and a mudblood this close from killing you too. In case you dont know, I am one of the golden trio. I hubted for horcrouxes." Draco's smirked faded and brought the patrifyed Zabini out of Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

"Stupid granger. Who is she to command me?" "You-Know-who's killer...ok..one of them.."whispered Zabini slowly sitting up." You're awake. Great! There eat this!" madam profrey handed Zabini a big pill. " Blaise, I have to go and deal with Granger." "Be nice..." Zabini said while popping the tablet in his mouth,Draco raised an eyebrow before leaving the Hospital Wing.

*Where can I find Granger* Draco scrutinized all the toilets before giving up. "Freak it. Granger mudblood is so troublesome! You know what? Im gonna take a bath. I'm so bloody sweaty right now. " draco walked to his common room, which was repaired,re-furnished and suitcases all ready on their new beds, and took his towel and robes and left his dorm. "Mr. malfoy! Share a toilet with all the prefects, 3rd story, on the right." Professor Mcgonall told him. "Yes,professor." as he was about to leave, Professor stopped him and said,"A warning,,you're sharing the toilet with the girls." Draco smirked and went up to the 3rd story bathroom.


	3. Mcgonagal intterupts

"No! Ginny,stop it!" Draco heard a familiar mudblood voice,"Granger! Good to see you!" Draco said as he opened the door,"Malfoy!" shrieked Ginny, swiftly wrapping a towel around hermione,"What are you doing here?" Draco smirked,"Bathing. And I suppose you just finished?" Draco pointed at ginny's wet hair,"Yes. Mione, gotta go and find Harry. Catch ya later!" and punched hermione playfully on her arm. "Y..yes..ok." hermione hurriedly went to the shower room to bathe. "Granger!" called Draco from behind, he grabbed hermiones arm and turned her around,"What?" Hermione looked at Draco's hand on

Her shoulder,"Your clothes." "R..r..ight.." hermione snatched it away from Draco and ran to the shower room blushing.

Hermione, dressed head to toe walked out of her cubicle and saw Draco undressed, only with a towel wrapped only around the lower abdomen. Un-noticed by Draco, Hermione couldn't help herself but to stare at Him combing his hair into

His usual style. Hermione had not noticed since today that how sexy draco was without his shirt..*A six-pack! My god!*

Suddenly,without any warning, Draco turned his head around and faced hermione," can't stop looking at me,eh Granger?" he smirked,"I just came out,malfoy.."she did a fake angry face and walked towards the hairdryer," Granger! You don't have to use that. Your hair's already dry. It seems you have stood there for quite sometime." Hermione touched her locks, indeed! It was already dry,"Since when were you a great observer?" she snapped back at him, and took her wand from her pocket muttering a charm to make her hair neat and tidy. "Granger,granger,granger." draco slowly walked towards her,inches away from each other. Hermione could feel his warm breath on her neck and slowly took a step backwards,"don't come any nearer or I'll hex you. Ferret." Draco smirked and look at her," Back to the ol' days! Heh mudblood?" "oh stop that!" Hermione said crossly,"or what?" He snarled. Hermione raised her wand, but suddenly the door opened,"Miss Granger-"said a Voice"Oh! Mr malfoy..." it was professor Mcgonall. "Good day Professor." Hermione muttered under her breath, lowering her wand,"Sorry Professor. I was about to get changed." Draco said cheekily,"Yes. Do that mr malfoy. " Mcgonagal said in a high pitched tone," Anyways, the reason I'm here is to inform you that you two are on duty tonight. Is that ok?" in hermione's mind, she said "no" but since she had no choice, she had to say yes.

Mcgonagal left the bathroom, soon enough, standing right in front of hermione was Draco. "see you tonight." she said briefly leaving the bathroom..*Oh merlin! What is happening to me? Am I falling in love with Malfoy? I cant! I'm in love with Ron!* *lovely young thing she is* Draco thought in the bathroom,alone.


	4. Patrolling duties

Later that night, Draco and Hermione walked out of their common rooms to meet the other 2 prefects on duty, both year 4..Heather from ravenclaw and Keith from Hufflepuff. Keith and heather are guarding the lower floors while hermione and Draco guarding the upper ones.

"Malfoy! Did you hear something?" hermione said looking around,"No." Draco said coldly. "well, I'm pretty sure I heard something. It's coming from the library." "probably some year 1s. Gosh. I hate my job." grumbled Draco. "Let's go." hermione said, as they jogged towards the library. "Hey! Go back to your houses." Yelled Draco from a distance ,"Malfoy! Don't scare them." said hermione softly and walked towards them. They were 3 Gryffindors lurking outside the library. "that's why I always hate Gryffindors." Draco smirked and shooed them away into their common rooms. "Malfoy. Stop. Now. " "stop what?" "being stupid" "I'm not Mudblood" "again with the mudblood. Pure blood doesnt mean you are better." "yes it does." "your belong bloodist." "says the mudblood." "Malfoy you idiot." "I am not an idiot. Has it ever occurred to you that I am better in potions than you?" "only when Snape was teaching you." "well you want to know something?" by this time, they were not whispering but shouting on top of their lungs,"What?" Hermione said crossly,"I think you are the most amazing witch inthe world!" "I think you're the most brilliant wizard in the world! And that's my opinion" "Well, nobody asked for opinion you filthy little mudblood. But hey! Who cares? Question! Would you Like to go on a date with me?" "Yes Malfoy! That will be nice. " "Great Meet you tommorrow outside the great hall at 7.." "ok.." their voice faded into whispers,"mudblood. " "ferret." Draco leaned foward to Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheek and said goodnight to her and went back to his common room. Duty was over.

"What have I done?" cried hermione in her bed. "I did not just asked a mudblood out!" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Ginny?" "hmm?" "We..have to talk." Hermione related the whole story to Ginny. "no! Hermione..no no no! That's horrible!" "I know..." "What about Ron?" "we'll keep him in the dark for the time being..but Ginny, please dont tell him! It's only one date. I promise. It'll be over." Ginny scratched her brow and sighed,"ok mione, but just ONE date." "You're the best!" said hermione as she threw her arms around her.


	5. He knows

It's 7 o' clock. Draco threw on his smart casual and made his way to the great hall. Sitting on a bench was Hermione Granger waiting patiently for him reading tales of the beetle bard. "Hi lovely. Why are you reading a children's fairytale?" "Dumberdore left it for me." Hermione closed her book and looked at Draco Malfoy. "You look..great!" Hermione smiled and walked towards him,"Thanks. You too." he smirked and signaled her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked,"Come." Draco smiled,"You're smiling?" "Yeah..ive got emotions too you know." with a giggle, hermione followed him to an open field "Why are we here Malfoy?" "okay. First of all, please stop calling me by my surname, Granger." "Aren't you too?" "im a Pure Blood. so you must have some respect." "Draco, darling, please stop that." "You..called..me..Draco?" "yeah! Why not?" Draco grinned,"Perfect."

"so,why are we here?" "well.. LUMOS MAXIMA!" and immediately, fireworks were displayed before her very eyes,"WOW! Draco! It's beautiful!" Draco smiled and tried to feel her hand, finally, he found it and slowly drew it towards him.."I hope you don't mind Hermione..if I..hold your hand?" "Certainly not!" hermione giggled and held draco's hand tightly. "I think I'm in love, hermione." "Since when?" "Since the 1st year." Hermione smiled and hugged draco tightly. "You cant stand my looks cant you Malfoy?" "You can't stand mine either.." Draco smirked and lifted her chin preparing for a passionate snog with hermione. All of a sudden Hermione let go of Draco swiftly. "is..something wrong? Oh I'm sorry. Is it too quick? The relationship?"

"Malfoy! How dare you steal my girl?" said a voice,angry as ever," I did not! Plus, I happened to love her." Draco said turning around looking eye to eye with Ron,"Well..I happened to be her boyfreind!"not daring to turn around and face the two men, Hermione shut her eyes and wish this is going to be over soon.

"Tell him Hermione! Who you actually love!" said Ron angrily. "I..I don't know." hermione said and apperated into the girl's dormitory crying. "what happened hermione? Did malfoy hurt your feelings? I knew I should have talked you out of it." Ginny sighed," Ginny! Ron found out! I don't know how, but he did." "there there.. as long as you didn't fall for malfoy, there's nothing to be guilty about said Ginny, hugging her bestfreind. Instead of feeling any better, hermione cried even louder,"But I did! I did fall for him! I love him Ginny! I really do! I don't think I've got any feelings for Ron anymore. But I don't want to break his heart. Oh Ginny! Whatever should i do?"

"Harry, mione's having an affair with malfoy." snarled the ginger. "how do you know?" answered Harry sitting on his cozy bed drinking a goblet of pympkin juice,browsing some pictures from a little scrap book he made,especially for his bestfreinds,the golden trio,"I saw them. I was passing the great hall and saw fireworks outside at the field, than I saw malfoy. Than i saw Hermiome. They held each other's hands. Than they hugged. Than they snogged! I saw it. I saw it Harry!" the third last sentence made Harry spit out pumpkin juice all over Ron. "Merlin! You must be insane Ron! Mione will never do that. " "but she did. " ron said,dripping wet.


	6. With Ginny

*Draco! Pull yourself together. Don't think about what had happened tonight. Ouch! That hurts!*Draco thought as he slowly used a napkin to wipe of the blood on his bleeding hand. Ron had used crucio on him after Hermione apperated out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let go of hermione. This was danger. How can he fall for a mudblood? Especially a granger. Muggle born. Raised by 2 pathetic muggles. "what would mother say?" he asked himself angrily. What was he suppose to do? Commit suicide? Now that's a thought. Plan A, kill myself! Draco scribbled on a piece of paper, or plan B, continue my life as usual only having a mudblood stuck like a leech to me and me trying to break her heart. Or no! This plan c might be the correct opinion for him, he wrote,"Go with my coincidence and love Hermione" Draco smiled contently and decided to retire for the night he rolled his list and put it under all his robes in his breif-case so that no one could find it.

The next morning, Ron glared at hermione outside the great hall,"Slytherin or Gryffindor." hermione ignored him and sat with Ginny during breakfast. Hermione didn't feel like eating, she stared at the food grumbling about how life sucks. "At least drink some tea." Ginny said worriedly and handed her a teacup,"Thanks."said hermione with a forced smile. Draco looked at the Gryffindor table to see where hermione was sitting. He was kind of worried that she'll be sitting with Ron snogging him. But,oh! Thank god. She's sitting with Ginny, his ex. Yes. Ginny blood traitor weasly dated Draco pure blood malfoy for 2 years. They broke up when Ginny found out that draco was a deatheater in year 6. And ever since than, draco never spoke to her. Mainly because she was now Harry's girlfriend.


	7. Ron, what the hell?

During supper, draco made occasional glances at the Gryffindor table making sure hermione was still there. "Darling! Don't brood about it." pansy said to Draco with a slight smirk,"I don't understand what I did wrong pans." "Go talk to her. Look! Shes leaving with Ginny now. Go after her!" pushed pansy. Without any hesitation, Draco sprang to his feet and chased after hermione. Just outside the library, Draco caught up with them.

"Hermione!" panted Draco,"wait! I have to talk to you. " to his disappointment, hermione did not turn around but instead signaled Ginny to help her out. "What do you want malfoy?" said Ginny as she turned her body around to face him. ignoring her, he continued,"Look 'mione, I don't know what I did wrong." As Ginny was about to open her mouth and speak for hermione, she raised up her hands for her to speak,"Leave me alone,Draco. You didn't do anything wrong. I..I just need time. Come on Gins let's go. I have to brew a potion for homework.. And maybe make another potion for eternal bliss." as they turned around and leave, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and said,"Please. Why? I can give you bliss. You don't have to make one. But first, you must tell me why.." "Draco,let go of me. And what do you mean by why?" "Not until you tell me why. You know what I'm talking about..!" "Draco! Let go! Please!" "No!" "Draco Lucius Malfoy. You let me go this instant!" Hermione's screamed on top of her lungs. Even though Draco was tempted to let go, he held her harder and slowly drew her towards him. "What are you doing?" Ginny said alarmingly "Let her go Malfoy! Don't be such a BITCH!"

"Sectumsemspra!" a jet of blue light shot out of no where and shot Draco right on his chest,"She said to let her go!" said a familiar voice, slowly emerging from the darkness was Ron. With his wand in his hands and an evil smirk. "Draco!" yelled Hermione, as she dropped on her knees putting her hands on her face covering the tears that were streaming down her eyes. "Ron! You IDIOT!" shrieked Ginny. "Ginny.."whispered Draco,"Gi-n-ny!" Swiftly, Ginny went over to hum and squad next to the bleeding body,"take care if Hermione. And..I-f..I..don't..make it.., please help me to make her understand that I love her..dearly.." Ginny nodded slowly. Tears began welling up in her eyes.. "No! You won't die! You can't die! And Ginny. You don't have to help me understand. I understand! I understood! Draco! You must live! I love you too!.." Hermione screamed,"Ron! You bastard, you stupid little git!"

"Whats all the screaming about?" said a strict voice behind Hermione,"Madam! Madam Pince! Please! Help me! Help him!" Hermione revealed the panting Draco,half gasping, half smirking at Hermione, faking a smile assuring everything was fine. "Take him to madam profrey! Now! Go! Who did this?" *silence* "Miss Granger! I expect you know the spell to prevent 's blood from coming out?" "Y..yes!" Hermione's eyes widened and quickly whipped out her Wand.

"Vulnerant Silanto..Vulnerant silanto.."Hermione whispered as her wand went over draco's chest, slowly, she could see the blood getting absorbed by something... "take him to madam." Madam pince slapped her forehead as she was about to leave."Immediatly. " she added before taking a step backwards towards the corridor outside tge library.

"wingardiam leviosa..."ginny shwished than flicked her wand, and slowly, but steadily, Ginny was managed to raised the un-conscious body into mid air. She shot a look back at Ron before making her way to the hospital wing.

"Hermione..I..I.."Ron breathed heavily,"I..I was only..pro-" "well you didn't. You made my true love un-conscious." Hermione cried. "Look, 'mione. I'm sure I love you more than Malfoy does. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry..." "You almost killed him! You can only say..say..sorry?" with that, Hermione sniffed and ran to the hospital wing. "oh merlin. What have I done?" Ron covered his face with is hands before walking back to the gryffindor common room.


	8. Is he ok?

Ginny..is..Draco ok?" madam profrey answered her question symphatatically,"Ms..Granger..Mr Malfoy would have to stay here for a week or so,we have to see his condition,of corse." "Certainly. Okay. When will he.." Hermione gulped,"wake up?" "We'll never know 'mione." Ginny said with a forced smile,"mione, look, I'm really sorry about my brother. He has been such a jerk. Malfoy wouldn't be in this state because of him. All bloody,sick,unconscious,sickly,deadlike-" before Ginny could "elaborate" anymore, Hermione spoke, "it's not his fault.." Hermione gave Ginny the but-I'd-be-lying look.

Hermione spent the whole week beside Draco only eating and drinking when she was being prompted by Ginny,"Lucky it's the christmas holidays. Or you'll be missing tons of work. " Hermione used her soft hands to feel draco's face. She wiped away the dry blood with wet cloth. "Please wake up..." Hermione moaned, soft enough for Ginny to hear," don't worry. He won't abandon you like this. "


	9. Another problem

Than,one night, Hermione was fast asleep on a chair next to draco's bed,she thought she heared a whisper...or perhaps even a sigh. But,she chose to ignore it. Maybe she was too tired? Or maybe she was dreaming..."H-e-h-e-r-" it said,"Mi..o..n..eeee..." "Her-mione?" "Hermi-one..."

Madam profree happened to pass by draco's bed and when she heard him speaking, she was overjoyed and woke Hermione up,"Miss Granger,Miss granger!" she shook the sleeping Hermione. "MISS GRANGER!" madam profree whispered loudly. "Wha-what?" Hermione rubbed her eyes,"Oh! Madam..yes..what is it?" "He-r-m-m-" coughed Draco unconsciously. "Drake! " Hermione was now fully awaked and she had tears of joy in her blue eyes. "Her..mione..s..so..so..rreee.." Hermione tilted her head as a sign of not understanding what Draco said,"I..I..m..Soh-orh-reee-"repeated Draco gasping for air,again she did not understand what he said. It was too hard to tell what a breathless person was trying to say,you know, "It's ok . You can tell what you want to say later. But what's important now is for you to rest. Dear me! Ive forgotten what I was suppose to do before seeing mr malfoy. I'm coming ! I got to go. Rest well. " *Nevielle? what's happened to him?* thought Hermione before looking back at Draco. He was apparently trying to sit up,but failed countless times. "Here. Let me help you." she said with a smile,"How are you feeling?" "Gorg-g-eh. But I'll be-eh fin-e. " he said with a weak smile," Brilliant. " she winked "Now now . Don't overexert yourself. Please,miss granger,let him rest. Go back to your common room. I think you need a proper rest too? Sleeping next to on a wooden chair for a week! I can't imagine myself in your position for a day! Go and rest..shoo! I assure you that will be in good hands. " madam profree said smiling kindly. *Has it been a week! Wow! * Draco thought. "Well..okay..good night love. See you tomorrow. Madam,how is Neville?" Hermione asked worridly,"! Yes! Almost forgot about him. I have to find the bezoar. And the essence of rue. " "Poison? Madam?" "Yes..yes. But not a strong one,lucky." "Go-oo-odni-ght. " whispered draco as she left to see Neville.


	10. Hermione, sleep

"Neville!" yelled Hermione. Her friends,Harry,Luna,Ginny ,(Ron) and George were all looking at him worridley. "Hermione. " they said in accnolishment that she's here,"What-" Hermione was interrupted by Ron," Poison. Someone spiked Neville's drink. He would be dead on the spot if he gulped it down. Lucky it only touch the lips. " "Who-" again, Hermione was interrupted,"We think it's malfoy. " "HIM?" Hermione was shocked. "It..can't be! He's been unconscious for a week. " Ginny pulled Hermione away from the crowd and whispered to her," Mione, Correction, he thinks it's Malfoy. He might be right, but in a way I don't think so..however, Neville was given a bottle of pumpkin juice by owl. It looked awfully like malfoy's .." "And your evidence?" "This..feather.." she took a silverish black feather from her pocket,"Weird..isn't it? Malfoy's owl is the only owl in hogwarts with silver and black feathers. " "No.." Hermione's eyes widened,"No! It can't be! Ginny..he must be framed! He must be!" "Yes! We think so too. But you know my jealous dim-witted brother is jealous of Malfoy, and he is angry that he stole you away from him. He always jumps to nonsensical conclusions. It might be possible,though,that I'm doubting my brother's innocence." Hermione's eyes narrowed,"So what your saying is that Ron might be the master mind?" Ginny nodded,"Why Neville than? What's his motive?" "Oh mione, you used to be so much smarter. He plans to let you think Draco is evil. So that you can fall back into his arms. It can't be me or his brothers or mum would kill him. And it can't be his bestie,Harry. So it must be Neville!" " makes sense. He was never close to him. " said Hermione rubbing her brows. " I think you need A rest Hermione, you look terrible!" Hermione rubbed her eyes, "Yes. I agree. Okay. Ill be heading for our common room than. See you guys!" waving their hands gesturing her to get some good sleep.

Hermione barely could get a wink of sleep. She was worrying about Draco, and not only her love but Neville. What Ginny told her the night was simply dumb-founding! She believes in Draco...but Ron seemed too innocent! Other than the fact he hates draco's guts. 2 hours after the event and she was still slowly digesting everything Ginny said. Midnight. She ought to have some sleep! She knew that perfectly well. If not, she won't be able to prove draco's innocence. She must sleep.


	11. Dramatic

"Mione! Mione! Mione! Wake up!" in sobs, Hermione's eyelids flung open. "What? What?" Lavender was sitting on her bed and Ginny was pouring a glass of tea for Hermione. "You were screaming and crying,Hermione. Are you alright?" said lavender. Hermione was glad that she had moved on from the sixth year's problem, they were really good friends now. "Was I?" Hermione mumbled as the ginger haired girl passed her the warm tea cup.

After breakfast, the 3 girls headed to the hospital wing to vist Neville. "Mione. Would you like to see Malfoy?" asked Ginny with a warm smile,"Yeah..okay. I'll see Neville later ok?" she left for Draco soon after seeing Ron and Harry,"Where's she going?" Ron asked with an eyebrow up,"Going to see the Murderous Ferrat?" he smirked." Ronald? Have you ever stop to consider that you might the master mind? You are just pathetic,selfish and ignorant. " Ginny glared,"My own sister. Against me? What d'ya think bout that eh,Harry?" Harry just pretended that nothing was going and continued talking to George. "Won-won! For once can you be more mature?" now,lavender was standing up for Draco,"Am I the only one in this whole wizarding world not blind? Can't you see you guys are being brained-washed by a ferret? A Malfoy? Bloody hell." "Dear dear my brother. We all know your guilty." echoed the weaslys (Ginny, George, bill). Ron threw his hands up and walked out of the

Hospital wing. "Pfft..Drama king much. " ginny eyes rolled as she bent over and kissed Harry's cheek.


	12. Ginny's past

"Draco.."Hermione whispered as she sat on the hard wooden chair she had been camping on for a week. Draco slowly opened his eyes,"Hermione..hi..how..are..you?" his words were long and draggy,"I would ask you the same. " with a weak smile he replied,"Very well.." "Nonscence! Look at you! At a terrible state!" Hermione's voice took him a back. He did not see that coming. "Okay..truth is that I'm not really feeling that well..since I have lost so much precious pure blood..twice...one by weasley and one by potter. " he specially emphasized the words "pure" and "weasly" "Both misunderstandings!" Hermione shrugged. Madam profrey came along she took a bottle of mead for him. "sit up mr Malfoy! You got a gift. From miss parkinson and mr zabini if I'm not wrong." she muttered,"Accio Glasses," and instantly, two glass cups came drifting in. The mead poured it's self. "Mead. High in iron." smiled madam profree,"Cheers!" she winked and left for Neville. "Heard that Longbottom's a bit of a trouble." Draco made his signature smirk as Hermione handed the glass of mead,"Yeah..about that Draco.." her reluctance of her voice made him suspicious and it wasn't surprising when he asked her if everything was alright with "the concerned face". "Not really. You see- We..I mean Ron-"her voice trailed off. She can't let Draco know such an awful gossip about him in such a state. "Ermm..I mean everythings fine. " she stammered. She was a terrible liar! Especially to someone she loved. "it's not. " "it is" "it's not." "it is" "it's-" Hermione put her finger on draco's lips and whispered,"Everything's fine,Draco. Rest well okay?" with a smile she kissed draco's forehead and winked goodbye.

"How'd it go with Malfoy?" "Pretty well.. almost told him about the rumor though.." "No! Don't tell him. He might have a mild heart-attack!" said Ginny worriedly,"Alright! Alright. Jeez..why are you so worked up?it's just Malfoy to you..or is it?" Hermione gave a sly expression to her," y-yyes..just pureblood Malfoy. " "ginervia! You tell me right now. You have a thing for him right?" "No! Mione! I had. During the fourth and fifth year..but only than! I swear! Merlin! You slept well last night..all the intelligence coming back to you..eh?" "What? Did you do..ahhemm with him?" "Of course! It was rather lovely. Skin to skin. " ginny chuckled. Hermione didn't know what to say but just to Stare at her,"Now now! Don't worry. I have no more feelings for him. " ginny giggled. Hermione nodded,"Its ok if you do though. It's understandable. " she smiled. Ginny whispered to Hermione," I'll appreciate it if this stays between us two. " Hermione smiled and whispered back," no problem. "


	13. Dischrged

A few days later, draco was discharged. Although they had missed the feast (supper) at the Great hall, they were still enjoying themselves helping themselves with free flow if drinks at hogsmade. Professor Mcgonagal had heard about Draco's condition and threw in a feast of drinks to celebrate his discharge just for gryffindors(for Hermione's kindness for looking after him) and slytherins. With a toast to health, both of them sipped their fire whisky,"so,tell me Draco. About your pass realtionships." Hermione chuckled,"many. Are you sure you want to know all?" "I've got time." "Well.. Harrisa from ravenclaw was my first,Joan from ravenclaw,Jean Canhery from hufflepuff,Kyntha Stevens from slytherin.." it went on and on for half an hour, and thus he finally concluded,"Pansy irritating parkinson from slytherin which ended 3 moths ago and lastly, my true love, Hermione Jean Granger from Gryffindor. " with a smirk he gulped another mouthfull of whisky. " you forgot one more. " She said slowly,curving her lips upwards " Have I? Oh yes! Yasuly hangs from slytherin. Bad kisser that one i can tell you! Thanks for reminding me love. " " no. That's not it Draco. One more. From gryffindor. Rhymes with binny Kingsley. " draco's face paled,"That git told you didn't she. Argh!" Draco smacked his forehead with his palm went over his pearly blond hair furiously. "What else did she tell you about our relationship?" "Th-e..things you do in bed.-"Hermione whispered,"Oh bloody hell! Now you think I'm a sex god or what so ever..! Oh the weaslette's gonna get it!" "Calm down,darling!" "ARGH!" "Dar-" "WHAT was I thinking than?" "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You listen to me now!" Draco whimpered to himself half sobbing,half dead,"Look,I dont care about your past. What matters now, is this." she held draco's hand and raised it into air,"I know. But you have every right to-" "Break up with you? Draco,darling,I have no I intentions to. I don't care how many girls you did that with. All it matters is that your with me now. And, don't ever let me go.." Hermione interrupted, smiling faintly,"Hmmh! Granger. You're a tough one. " smirked draco. "Mr. Malfoy! All better? " Madam Macgonagal winked,"Anyway, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom is awake. It'll be good if you talk to him. He's dying to see you! Madam profrey was unable to leave the hospital wing because a terrible mishap has happened to a 3rd year. She fell down the stairs leading to the ravenclaw common room. Here to be an owl now! " Mcgonagal joked "Certainly,professor." Hermione said ,smiling,"I'll be going than drake. See you around!" Draco kissed her forehead and drank finish his whisky.


	14. Girl's day out

"Nev-" "Hermione! Oh! It's terrible!" cried Ginny,"Whoa. Ginny! Get hold of yourself. Tell me what happened..." Hermione stammered,"N-Neville would like to tell you. " she stepped aside, letting Hermione pass through the crowd to talk to him,"Hermione!" said neville wide eyed,"Stay a way from him! Stay away from him!" "From who Neville?" Hermione asked,"Him!" he pointed behind the crowd with shaky hands. Almost immediately, a figure jumped and ran out of

The hospital wing,"Becareful. He is nothing but trouble." sighed Neville as he leaned back on the bed now more relaxed.

As she turned around to leave, Harry stood up from his chair and gave Hermione a spin,"Hermione. Does Malfoy know?" Hermione tried to hide her tears with a smile. But it didn't seem to work,"N..no Harry." " 'mione your crying. " He said as he used his thumb to wipe her tears,"Oh Harry! Im so confused! I don't know what to do?" "Hermione Jean granger.." Harry smiled softely,"Smartest witch in the history of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. There's nothing you dont know. I guess you would have to spend alot of time sorting out your thoughts over the rest of the holidays. Which will end in a months time. Plenty of time! Relax. " Ginny grinned,"Harry's right. Come 'Mione! Lav and I are going for a butterbeer at hogsmead! Care to join? Girl's day out!" "What about Harry?" she asked sobbing,"Luna and him are going to do their history project and maybe talk to Ron. Oh yes! Good luck with that Harry." "-Later we're going to hagrids' want to come along?" Harry winked, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione,"We would love too!"


	15. Taking minds off of things

Hermione,Lavander and Ginny had a good time together gossiping about the 1st graders how cute but troublesome they were,"-and than,and than..she was like,BlOODY HELL. " the trio roared with laughter at the experience Hermione had when she was on duty as head girl the night before she was patrolling with Draco. "Heard that you guys would be sharing a dorm together. Heads right?" Lavander asked,"Yes! Infact, I'll be moving in on the first week when school reopens!" Hermione was overjoyed. She loved spending time with Draco. Dorm mates! A dream come true! Imagine what things they could do together! The thought of her with Draco on her bed made her smile with glee.

Finally, Lavander changed the subject as they were walking to the 3 broomsticks. It was snowing heavily an the snow had covered a 1/4 of their boots,"Who knew Draco was such a lover-boy.."she sighed,"I know right?" Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously. Hermione blushed,"Well..Hehe..thanks for the complement lav.." Lavander smirked,"Well, I must say. You have great taste! I mean..now you do..you didnt when you snogged Ron.." "Hey!" Hermione snapped,"You snogged him twice as much as I did!" "And I totally regret it." the trio laughed and made their way to hagrid's.


	16. Hagrid's

"So,Hagrid,that's why the Demenkoes need alot of attention! " Luna beamed as she stroked an invesible object,it seemed to gave out a whimper,"Yeh' ms Love'ood." said Hagrid with and eyebrow up,"Yeh, Harry..She's a 'lil nut's 'heh?" he chuckled,"Hagrid.."Harry coughed under his breath,"I can see them too. " Hagrid's face paled,"Ah! Ms 'ranger! Just the 'gihl. Do you see any purple pink horses..here?" Hagrid made an imvisible circle beside Harry and Luna,"No Hagrid. Only Harry and Luna can, because they saw someone close to them dying. "Ginny nudged Hermione,"Dont bring back those awful memories mione!" Hermione bowed her head as a sign of apology,"It's ok, Ginny. I'm sure that mother is looking after me from up above.."Luna pointed dreamily in the sky smiling. Harry just stared at the Demenkoes blankly.

"Now, 'yeh two more guests to come b'fore the feast!" winked Hagrid,"Who's coming Hagrid?" Hagrid smiled as he brought 6 cups of Butter beer to the coffe table,"Just eh- 2 friends of mine. Eh-quite familiar to you g'uys. " The door creaked open,"Professor?" said a familiar voice, Hermione's face lit up, she knew the voice anywhere. *It's-it's-* breathed Hermione,"Ah! ! Just in time for the butter beer! I'll go get one fur you heh?" Draco gave a nod and helped himself to a seat next to Hermione,"Dra-Draco!" Hermione swirled with delight as she threw her arms around him,"Good to see you too,love!" he pecked hermione's lips and waved to the crowed. They gave him a Kurt nod and went on talking about their holidays so far,"Oh Drake! I missed you so much! I'm

Sorry I left you at hog's." "no problem love. " Hagrid came in with a mug of beer and placed it on front of draco with a slight smirk on his face,"Knew you would like him Hermione. Asked 'im myself..PERsonaly! Not by o'l!" Hagrid emphasized personally. It was rare that he ever did invite someone personally. " oh Hagrid. I dont like him.. I love him!" she chuckled as she wrinkled her nose and gave him an I-heart-you-draco-Malfoy look.


	17. Mystery guest

20 minutes had passed. Their mystery Guest has yet to arrive, everybody were impatient including Hagrid. The soup on the table was getting cold, the bread was going to be stale any moment and everybody was starving! "Mafoy. I heard that you are the new head boy. Hows things?" Harry said, trying to make a conversation. " Apparently, potter, I was head boy for a Month already. " Draco sneered back. Hermione gave him a pinch along with a glare,"I mean..things are great! With Hermione as head girl." Draco forced a smile,"More like it,Malfoy." Smiled Harry, contented. "Argh! What's taking him so long?" grumbled Ginny,"Maybe, he met some demenkoes. They can be quite rude to people who accidently hit them. Besides! You normal people won't are not able to see them. To you, they are invisible. Pray that he's alright. He may not come here in one piece." Luna grinned as she sipped her butterbeer. Everybody stared at her, wide eyed. Suddenly, the door opened,"'Yeh! There he is! Come here ronald. " the word,Ronald, made hermione choke on her butterbeer,"Ron?" she coughed," 'Heh! Surprise! I knew you 'would!" winked Hagrid, all of their faces went pale at the sight of Hermione having shades of red all over her face. "'yeh, w'at 'ave I missed 'arry?" Hagrid frowned.

Silence filled the room. Ron just stood in front of the room glaring at Draco,evilly . Hermione was closing her eyes angrily, refusing to see Ron ..Finally, after a minute has past, Ginny broke the silence,"What are you doing here?" she snarled,"I could've asked you the same question!" he snapped back,"Aww.." sighed Luna dreamily,"I was beginning to like the silence.." lavender shot a look back at Luna, asking her to shut her mouth up. "Thanks. Me too.."Harry's voice drifted as he rubbed his temples.

"'heh! Enough chit-chat! Since he's here, m'igt as well enjoy the feast!" "What feast?" Ron stared at the butterbeer , soup and helpless pieces of bread served on a Petrie-dish. He sat down in between Luna and Hermione," Now, Ronald. Do be'h patient!" hagrid flicked his umbrella, and the table seemed to expanded, the Petrie dish worth of bread has became two gigantic loafs, pudding appeared in mid-air, treacle tarts were spinning across the table along with trays of truffles, chocolates,fruits,ham,eggs and not to mention generous servings of muggle styled beef stew. " Pudding!" Luna exclaimed as she helped herself for a cup of pudding,"'Yeh don't think I let my poor 8th years get all angry with 'ol hagrid for not feeding 'eh well..'heh?" he winked with delight. As much as Hermione liked the food displayed on the table, she did not have such a wonderful time. Having Ron around her felt..just so wrong! Draco could tell because of her conscious effort of avoiding Ron.


	18. First and the last real kiss

"So.."Hermione whispered as she and Draco were walking back to haogwarts together,"so.." he mimicked. "When are you going to move to our common room?" she asked "same time as you are. The sooner, the better!" he winked back. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed,"Whats wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her head,"Nothing.. Just smiling at the funny little thing called love. " "Love." he mummered,"To think two arch enemies being love birds!" "I know. A typical muggle love story.."she smiled. They stopped at the same time. They stared at each other with their goggly eyes,"Every love story always have a kiss.."he whispered. He leaned towards Hermione and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Hermione kissed him back. That was the best kiss ever! *If Draco were to go to a kissing contest, he would win first place hands down!* she thought as she twirled her tongue along with draco's *I never want this to end!* he thought.

Suddenly, they heard a booming voice behind them,"OOI! Leave her alone. She's mine!" it hissed. Hermione let go of Draco immediately. She spun around to find an angry ginger stomping towards them. *oh no. What If Ron tells? He's condition is still unstable. If he is too angry, he would faint!* she thought,"Sweet heart, why don't I meet you at the astronomy tower? Tonight at 7?" "And leave you here to fend for yourself? No way!" "Draco! Do it!" Hermione hissed,"I might get a good scolding from you, but it's worth it. I'll stick by you no matter what!" Hermione didnt know what to say.. She just shook her head vigorously. "Dont have to help him!" Ron sneered at Hermione ,"If he wants to stay, even better! He can confess. Here. " "Huh? What are you blabbering about weasel?" Draco spat back,"Ronald! Ronald!" Ginny yelled from a far, with a worried look on her face,"Ronald weasly. You stop bothering him this instant!" "Stay out of this Ginny. " Ron glance a look at her,"it's none if your business. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. " "Ron. Please. Be mature. " "Hermione, what's going on? What does he mean by confess?" Hermione stiffened. She didn't know what to do. First time in her life, she was clueless. Literatly. "Dont act dumb Malfoy. We all know you poisoned Neville. " "Longbottom?" Draco raised a brow,"Yes Malfoy. " Ron replied with a smirk,"Draco.. Its not like that.." Hermione touched his arm, he pulled away,"You knew? But you didn't inform me? About..about this RUMOUR?" "Drake..only r-" "You knew!" he made a fake 1second laugh, he threw his hands up,"You don't believe me. Don't you? Granger?" "I-do-but you might be one of the suspects. It's kind-a uh-suspicious. You see-we found -ok-Ginny found-a -a awfully familiar owl feather beside the bottle of poisoned pumk-" "And you think it's mine?" Draco frowned, Hermione didn't like where this was going she gulped, as she opened her mouth to speak, Draco took a few steps back and lightly push her backwards,"You know what? We're through. "


	19. Her boyfreind

Hermione fell on her knees landing on the soft snow on her knees, she felt so sad, so confused, a gush of tears rushed out of her eyes. She covered them with her palms and just let them flow. "Ron! You bastard!" Harry cried, running towards the scene,"Why did you do that for?" Ginny kneeled beside hermione and comforted her, she spoke softly,"It's okay, mione..he didn't do that on purpose. " "Ron. We need to talk." Harry pulled him into the forbidden forest near by.

"when is this Nonscence going to stop ?" Harry grinned his teeth,"Only you and I know who put the poison Harry. You!" chuckled Ron, evilly,"I was under an imperious curse. Cast by you. So indirectly, you were the poisoner. " Harry spat back half whispering"Harry Harry harry. Don't worry! No one would ever know. " or so they thought, Luna and lavender who happened to pass by heard their conversation and were shocked.

"Harry?" exclaimed ginny," oh my goodness. My boyfriend? Are you bloody serious?" "No. Im Luna. " Luna giggled,"well he was struck by the imperious curse by your brother. " lavender reminded her.."What about the owl?" Luna asked Ginny," Your asking me. " she rolled her eyes,"We've got to tell Draco." pointed out Ginny sternly,"What about.. Mione?" lavender asked quietly. Apparently, Hermione was In the library, she always reads when she is Depressed,"We'll save that for Draco ." winked ginny.


	20. Jasper fangs

"Let me speak to him. Please?" pleaded Lavander to the potrait,"No! You are not to come into the slytherin's common room unless you know the password!" the Fierce-looking man said, he had a long beard, slightly shorter than Dumberore's but definitely longer than the new defense against dark arts teacher, professor Goodwill. He was nothing like the fat lady guarding the Gryffindor common room. He was mean,fierce and not to mention scary. "Well?" sneered the man,"Err.." ginny pinched her temples and began to think hard

" Evil?"

"no. "

"Grinch?"

"no. "

"Vernon?"

"no."

"snake?"

"no"

"Gahh! Is it, Password?"

"no"

Ginny slapped her forehead! She gave up. She tried every possible answer she could think of. Luna skipped towards them and she giggled," Trying to guess the password?" "Yes! And it's driving me nuts! And, Hey! Your late!" Ginny snapped,"Yeah!" Lavander nodded in approval,"Have you tried, slytherin?" "Correct!" he boomed, and the portrait swung open,"My! You guessed it! What house are you in? A smart one I'd say!" he winked to Luna,"Ravenclaw, sir." with a grin, he replied,"Yes..yes! Ravenclaw. A good house I would say. Salzar's great-great-great grand daughter was in Ravenclaw!" "you mean.. The daughter of lucius Malfoy," Lavander asked,"Yes! Uh..Dixie Malfoy. Most commonly known as Jasper Fangs." "Malfoy has a sister?" "yes! Very clever ginger hair. " he chuckled sacarstically,"I didn't know he has one. " she shrugged,"Well, actually, half sister!" he chuckled, "Year 5 this year. " he winked before ending the conversation with a smirk.


	21. Parkinson is weasley's freind!

The slytherin's common room was similar to the gryffindor'a only the portraits were of Salzar slytherin. Not Godric Gryffindor and the carpets were green and silver. "A weasly!" said a voice behind Ginny,"Rude much!" she muttered under her breath,"Ginny? It's me,pansy!" Ginny spun around and threw her hands on pansy's shoulder and squeezed her warmly,"Pans! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" "How's the plan with Drakie and granger doing?" Ginny shuffled her feet and sighed,"Not so good.." "Care to enlighten us? About you two's relationship?" said Lavander crossly with her arms on her hips, Luna just stared at Blaise dreamily and giggled,"Hi blaise! " Blaise gave her a Kurt nod and returned doing his charms essay.

"Well.. A month ago, the two of us felt a spark between mione and Malfoy. We became cupids and tried to get them together. But.. After today.." "Gins! What happened?" pansy covered her hands with her mouth,"They broke up today.."she sighed, "our efforts! Thrown into the trash. " pansy said dramatically,"Yeah! But, I've gotta plan to make them get back together! " "ooh! What? What is it Ginny?" pansy giggled,"I'll save it for later. But, now I have to find Malfoy. " "He's in his dorm. Refusing to come out!" "I'll get him out before you can say merlin. Be Right back, Pans! Come on guys. "Ginny signaled Luna and Lavander to follow her before waving back at pansy "Wait!" pansy grabbed her hand before she left," Only one of you guys can go. It's against the slytherin rules that only one visitor from other houses at the time. Plus, only a certain ranking is able to go another gender's dormitory. " "Which is.." Lavander asked ,"Lowest ranking is a 6th year prefect." "Im a seventh year. I'll go. Plus, none of you guys are prefects, accept for Luna. But she isnt that good an emotional comforter." Ginny said enthusiastically.


	22. Malfoy

"Draco? You have a visitor." Pansy knocked on draco's door sweetly,"Go away!" he shouted ,"Malfoy. I'm going in no matter what." "Weaslette! Okay. Come in.. It's locked though." "Well unlock it!" they chuckled,"too lazy. " he replied airily,"Alohomora!" pansy said,"Here you go, good luck!" she whispered to Ginny before closing the door behind her. "Malfoy." she greeted him,"Weasly. " he blinked back. "About today.." "argh. Please. Don't remind me about it. " "Malfoy. Listen. Hear me out. You've been framed." "Thanks. Now you may get out!" choosing to ignore his comment she continued," Hermione thinks so too. Look, you've been framed by my boyfriend." "Potter?" he snarled,"No! Ok..I mean..yes. He poisoned Neville unconsciously. He was under am imperious curse. " Draco seemed more curious by the minute,"Go on. " "Well.. It was cast by My pathetic, idiotic, stupid, git-" "Get to the point weasel-bee" "My brother casted it. "

"Your-WHAT?" Draco was alarmed,"Malfoy. If you are smart enough to be second best at wizardry at hogwarts, you very well know what I mean. " "I know what you are chattering about." he snapped,"So he framed me?" he scratched his brows,"Bloody hell Malfoy! You St-"Ginny held her tongue. She knew it wasn't a good time to bicker. She took a deep breath and sighed,"Yes,Malfoy. " "I can't believe this. " he sank into his bed covering his face with a pillow,"So, are you going to be with Hermione again?" "ginny, no.." "You called me Ginny?" "Thats your name isn't it?" Draco smirked,"Yeah-but-" she was interrupted by Draco putting his finger on her lips and whispered,"I still remembered what relationship both of us had, you know. " "Malfoy, you keep your mouth shut, the last thing i want to think of is that. Ok! Don't change the subject. Tell me why you don't want to be back with Mione." Draco shook his head and turned away from Ginny, hiding his tears,"Malfoy? Are you..crying?" he wiped his eyes dry and looked at Ginny,"Ginny..look..I..I can't do this. " "What do you mean?" "I can't break her heart any further. I know she is stuck in between the middle of your brother and me. " "You dont understand herm-" "Cant you see what I did to Longbottom? I don't want to harm anybody. I'm afraid that if I stay with her, Ill harm others..or worse..her!" he shouted at her, Ginny took a step back and said,"You are breaking her heart, Malfoy. She is crying her-" "I don't care!" he screamed,"I have made my mind. Nothing can change my decision. I cannot afford to loose her, Ginny, I love her with all my life. If I stay near her, what else do you think weasly would do? He is love sick. He might not hesitate to kill anybody! Including Dix- I mean, my closest. "

"Ferret,i know Your relationship with Dixie. " Ginny closed her eyes, preparing for the worst,"How?" he frowned,"It came out by the old man on the portrait outside the slytherin common room's potra-" "Get out. " Draco whispered as he pointed to the door,"Malfoy, I'm sorry..I didn't know it would impact you this muc-" "out. " he gritted his teeth, Ginny took a step closer to him,"Malfoy, I'm-" "OUT!" he shrieked. Scared, she crawled out of the room. "Hey Gins! Heard some screaming. How did it go?" "Pansy, I gotta go. I'll tell you tomorrow." Ginny sniffed and pulled Luna and Lavander out of the common room.


	23. Getting worse

"That's rude. " Luna smiled,"it isn't his fault,Luna. He was depressed and I'm sure he didn't want to talk about it. I'm curious, though, why does he want no one to know about Dixie. " Ginny said, puzzled,"Obviously, she was malfoy's Half-sister. That means, either lucius has a whore or narcissa is a cheater." Lavander emphasized "half" "Well, either way it's bad. " shrugged Luna as she played with her radish ear rings.

Draco's mind was throbbing, his heart was beating fast. How did the man know about Dixie? Why did he tell Ginny? Was Ginny going to tell the world? If she was, what will they think of his parents? Is he related to Salzar slytherin? Did the malfoys adopt her? No. It was all wrong. Narcissa died after Lucius was taken to azkaban. Dixie was lucius daughter. Narcissia was draco's mother. Actually, Nacrissa was the wore, but she was un aware lucius was married! Lucius's real wife, Fusia Vector died in a mission for the minister the year before the second wizarding war. Ever since than, Draco has been protective of Dixie Malfoy, trying to keep her away from harm. Shes the only family he got. Other than Lucius. But he was just vile,cruel and pathetic. *Oh Hermione! I love you too much for you to suffer. I hope you understand* Draco finally walked out of bed and opened the door. His mind was twirling. He was furious, frustrated and not to mention heartbroken. As he was about to walk down the stairs to the slytherin's kitchen, he felt his legs turning to jelly and his hand shaking madly. His eyelids flickerd and he was very very cold. All of the sudden, he blacked out and collapsed infront of the stairs.

"what? How? Let me see him! Please!" "Now now. Don't worry, miss Fangs He will be fine. But right now he needs some rest. So no visitors until tomorrow morning." draco heard a distant voice and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself facing a curtain surrounded by many gifts. He looked around, there was nothing but gifts, and a curtain covering his whole ward. Soon, Draco saw the curtains opening, revealing madam profrey,"Ahh! Mr Malfoy, your awake. You have been uncnscious for a few days. " she smiled warmly,"What day is it?" "It's Saturday." "Saturday? You mean I've been lying here for 4 days?" Madam profrey nodded and smirked,"Now get some rest while I check on " draco's pale face paled even more,"Madam..wha-what happened to her?" "Ah, she almost died! Lucky she was brought in by or Merlin! She would be dead by now. " "Uh..how exactly did she almost die?" "Funny. She drank a poisoned mead. She swallowed quite a bit i must say, she's still unconscious, though. She was poisoned by the same person, I can say. Oh! There was a letter next to the mead, here. Since you two are dating, in entrust you with the letter. I didn't open it. Dont worry!" Madam profrey handed Draco a red envalope,"How long has she been ..unconscious?" Draco gulped, taking the letter from Madam profrey"About 2 was warded on Thursday. She received the mead on thursday itself, by owl of corse. It's stated on the envelope " she winked and pointed to Draco the date,"I must be going . It's time to check on her. Do rest well." "Certainly." he nodded weakly.


	24. The letter

"Granger:

I'm sorry I broke up with you. We are not meant to be! I'm really sorry. Take the mead as a sincere apology from my heart. From today onwards(Thursday) we no longer have any relasionship between us, other than I'm a pureblood and your a filthy mudblood. You are free to date anyone, including weasly.

Pureblood,

Malfoy"

Draco sealed the envelope and silently began crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Why was this happening to him? He would never poison Hermione! Would he? Unless he's under an imperious curse.. The handwriting was really similar to his, the way the letter was portraited was exactly like how he writes to pansy, snobbish. "Malfoy. How could you?" said Harry stomping towards Draco with Ginny and madam profrey trying to calm him down. Harry pointed his wand to tge terrified Draco,"Harry! Calm down!" "Mr. Potter! Don't get rash or I'll call professor Mcgonagal!" Harry lowered down his wand and Draco wiped away his tears. Seeing the red envelope in his hands, Harry snatched it from him,"How did you get this?" "Mr. Potter. I gave it my , is there a problem?" "No. Of corse not. Its his letter in the first place. He wrote it." "Well, potter, if it's mine, why in merlin's name dont I recognize it at all?" "How would I-" "Stop!" interrupted Ginny,"Ginny, stay out of this." "oh please! Merlin! Spare me the lecture. You sound exactly like my pathetic brother!" she snapped," Miss .weasly, please, calm-" "Sorry, madam, I will." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes,"Malfoy. Why?" "Potter, I didnt do it. I swear. " Draco couldn't hold his tears, they flowed out, leaving the three of them shocked, a Malfoy never cries because of being doubted! This was impossible! "Malfoy, you really..didn't?" "Harry, we should go..it's time for us to help Neville to finish up his homew-" "No." Harry said sternly, "I won't go until I get an answer." "But Harry! He's crying! Dont rub it in! Let's just g-" "No! Malfoy. Tell me! Tell me now!" "Now now mr potter, I think mr Malfoy needs to get some alone time. You can come back tomorrow. " madam profrey calmed him down. Ginny patted his back and pulled him out of the ward.


	25. Neville's gryffindor courage

"Neville! Merlin. Can't you even brew a simple potion? It's really easy Here. First, you have to pour in the dragon's blood than-" Ron was interrupted by Neville's hand pushing him away from

His cauldrant," I-it's ok-Ron..I-I-I'll do it m-myself.."he mummered,"Why are you so afraid? Silly. Not that I'll kill you or anything! Haha! Ok. Good luck with the potion than. " Ron laughed while he left the dorm,"Well, I'm pretty sure you will." Neville whispered under his breath just after Ron closed the door.

Ginny and harry went into the common room seeing Ron closing Neville's door. Harry shoved him to the wall with Ginny glaring at him,"Whoa. What's gotten into you mate?" Ron laughed,"I'm not your mate. " sneered Harry,"Sis! What's going on?" "No brother of mine will do such horrid things!" Ginny folded her arms angrily,"What did you do to Neville? In his room?" she said with fury "Harry? You bastard! You told Ginny?" "no. Actually, Luna and Lavander did. They over heard the conversation at the forbidden forest." harry said in a matter or fact tone,"Does.. Does..Hermione..know?" "she will, soon enough. " "I I won't let you!" "And how.. Exactly are you going to stop me?" Ginny frowned, Ron pushed Harry aside and pulled out his wand,"You wouldn't dare." she pulled out her wand for safety, just in case Ron threw some spells at her,she would be ready,"Ron. Calm down. " "Go away Harry! You've done enough damage." "Me? Excuse me but I wasn't the one who poisoned Hermione!" "You poisoned her?" Ginny raised her voice. A tear rolled down Ron cheeks,"You did. Didn't you, ron? How could you?" "I..I needed her to believe Malfoy was evil. I did it for love. Ginny. Don't you understand?" "If she knew, you wouldn't be your friend!" "Sorry Ginny, Harry, I have to do this! Obliviating you won't work. It may not work that is. Sorry. You guys have been great friends. I love you guys. But I love Hermione more! Avada-" "expeliamus!" said a voice above them,"!" ron's face turned white. "In my office, NOW!" professor Mcgonagal yelled.

Tears rolled down ginny's eyes,"How did Mcgonagal find out? Oh Harry! I was afraid I'd loose you." she hugged Harry tight and he hugged her back,"Me. I called Mcgonagal." said a guilty shadow floating down the stairs,"N-Neville? You? But..why?" "He was crazy. I can't let him harm anyone anymore. " Ginny wiped her eyes dry,"He might get expelled. " "Yeah." Harry said letting go of Ginny,"For the better I guess. " "Oh no! I hope mum won't explode when she hear the news. " She crossed her fingers.


	26. The truth spell

"Thats great! I mean..oh no.." Draco made a fake pitiful face, hiding his happiness,"Don't be sacarstic! " teased Lavander with a snort," I didn't think he was being sacarstic. Just frank." Luna smiled,"so tell me again how you and scar head got saved by longbottom." "He overheard our conversation with Ron and was angry at his actions against Hermione. That's why he called Mcgonagal and she came in the common room just before the part when ron said he had to kill us." mummered Ginny,"Ahemm." they turned their heads around and saw professor Mcgonagal with her large pointy hat and dark green ropes,"Miss Weasly, miss brown and miss lovegood, I would like to have a word with mr Malfoy alone please. Thank-you." the trio nodded their heads before leaving the ward.

"Mr. Malfoy. As you are aware of the recent Events, I would like to ask you a few questions. This will determine 's punishment. So if you feel like being lineant, I suggest you don't be. The answer must be truthful. I will cast the truth spell over you so that to prevent any confusion. I suppose you don't mind?" "Not at all, professor. " shrugged Draco as he prepared for the worst,"Side effects, mr. Malfoy, are generally mild. Only drowsiness,dizziness,fainting,vomiting, worse comes to worse, erasing a certain part of memory. Don't worry. That rarely happens. Are you ready,mr-" "Yeah. Yes. Professor. " interrupted Draco,"okay. Here we go.. Revilia verlitae!" Draco felt dizziness come over him. His head was spinning but came to a rest after a few seconds. "Alright. Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel right now?" "Okay. I was dizzy. But im fine now." "Good. Lets begin. Are you and miss granger dating?" "No. Not anymore. I broke up with her after the feast with Hagrid. It was a terrible mistake." "Were You opposing mr weasly's relationship with miss granger when you first dated her?" "yes." "Did you do it on purpose?" "A part of me says yes. But most of it says no." the answer just rudely came out of his mouth! "Who told you about Mr weasly casting the imperious curse on mr potter?" "Ginny weasly,professor" "Do you know how she learnt about this?" "Not at all" "Do you love miss granger?" "With all my heart." "Do you want Mr weasly to be expelled from hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" "no." he breath heavily *I don't?* he thought, puzzled. "thanks for your time mr Malfoy. I'm done." "no problem-professor-" he trailed away, feeling his head very heavy, he closed his eyes and soon, he collapsed on his bed. He had fainted.


	27. Waking up

Light flickered around Hermione and she heard Harry's voice..than luna's..followed by Ginny..Lavander and George were just talking among themselves, Neville's and ron's name were mentioned. But..their voices weren't in any of the conversations. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak"Where am I?" instantly, all of their eyes were staring at Hermione,"About time you got up!" chuckled George, "Yeah! You've been a sleep for 5 days!" Harry winked,"Where am I?" she asked again, this time clearer,"At the hospital wing." luna mummered dreamily,"why?" "Better not to ask. We will tell you when you get better.." Lavander smirked,"Are you ok Ginny? You look scared!" Hermione asked worriedly,"Yeah. I'm fine. Still a little petrified from the recent events. " she replied,"Recent events? Harry, what's happening? Where's Ron? Neville? Draco? Where is he? Why hasn't he seen me yet? Has something happened to him? Oh. He broke up with me. I forgot. " she said, sighing heavily. "Don't get so worked up, Hermione,neville's catching up with his homework.. Dra-" Lavander gave him a hard nudge,"I mean, everything's fine with Draco and Ron" Harry corrected,forcing a smile,"That's good." she closed her eyes and smiled.

". It has come to my attention that you did some rather alarming things during the past few weeks. Care to elaborate?" Ron stayed silent, he did not want to reply with Mcgonagal staring at him angrily,"I can get you expelled for what you did,mr Wesley, was breaking the school rules as well as the ministry's. Trying to kill Mr potter and ms weasly is not acceptable. The avada kedabra curse is forbidden at hogwarts, i'm sure you are familiar with that spell. Poisoning mead and pumpkin juice. What's your motive? To get ms granger to be yours by letting her think that is up to no good? I must tell you

This, mr weasly, that love cannot be forced. Not by potions, not by magic." "Professor, I know what I did was wrong. What was I thinking than? Argh! What I did to Hermione..I regret it! Whole heartedly! It's right to expel me. And I think Malfoy thinks so too, after all those horrible things I done. " "Not true, mr weasly. You see, I went to mr Malfoy's ward and asked him a few questions, one of which is if he thinks you should be expelled, apparently, he said no." "He's acting professor. Don't believe him. Stupid suck up ferret!" Mcgonagal raises her hands and continued to speak,"I won't expel you. Nor will I give you detention. The only punishment you'll get is to apologize to mr Malfoy and ms granger, after which you will make an unforgivable vow to never do such a thing, again. Am I clear? Mr weasly?" "Yes, professor. "

"Hermione, hi." Ron whispered entering the room," Look.. I'm sorry about how ive been acting like such a jerk.." "Go away. I do not wish to see you." "Herm-" "Hey Hermione- just came by and thought I'd pop-" Ginny entered with a smile which soon faded when she saw Ron. Her face paled and she took a step back," Ginny! Hi, look, I'm sorry about what happened.." Ron stepped forward towards her,"St-stay back." "What's wrong?" he said worriedly," I said stay b-back!" she whipped out her wand from her robes,"Ginny-" just than professor Mcgonagal opened the curtain just in time to see the petrified Ginny crying,"Mr weasly! Do you want to get..expelled?" she raised her voice,"Professor.. I swear on merlin's beard that I didn't do anything to her! My own sister is scared of..of..me!" "That's because of the nasty things you did!" Ginny regained her consciousness of what was going on,"Wha-uh-I'm lost.." "You haven't told ms granger yet?" "Completly clueless." Ginny shook her head before adding,"Professor" "She ought to someday." Ron smirked,"Well she knows about Neville, but only know the suspicion of Malfoy. That's all." she whispered to Mcgonagal, "I see. Should I tell her?" she whispered back, Ginny shook her head," Not at this state, professor. She's rather..unstable.." Mcgonagal nodded her head understandingly and smiled," Alright. I'll leave it to you than. Now. Mr weasly, in my office. Rest well, ms granger." when Ron had left the room, Ginny sunk into a wooden hair beside Hermione and sighed,"What's been happening when I was unconscious?" "it's complicated. Why are is your life so complicated?" "it's complicated." Hermione smirked.


	28. Ronald! You oblivated his mind!

Draco opened his eyes and saw Ron seated next to him on the hard wooden chair,"Hi, Malfoy. How are you feeling?" Draco was to weak to argue, instead, he asked Ron while lying on the bed, "How long have i been in coma?"he was motionless. The only thing moving was his mouth and eyes that were blinking slowly,"Long enough.."he shrugged with a forced smile,"H-how's Hermione?" he breathed,"Shes awake. And I'm here..because of that.." his forced smile didn't go away, it froze there. It freaked Draco out,the forced smile of his, as Draco was about to open his mouth to speak, the smile dropped into a frown,"Stay away from Hermione or I'll kill you. She knows nothing about what I've done. And I'm pretty sure you dont know the full story to. Unless you want no trouble, you stay away from her and do whatever I say." Draco's face turned shades of red,"I'm not scared of you, weasly! What are you going to do about it if I do?" he tried to sit up straight, but he couldn't, he was to weak to move, to weak to shout. He's shouting was like a whimpering of a dog,"I'm gonna have to obliviate you than. Let you forget all about what happened. Everything from how you coupled up to how you broken up with her. Everything, Ferret, everything. " "You wouldn't dare.." sneered Draco,"obliviate!" Ron pointed his wand at him and made a circle motion as he was doing so. Just as he was about to finish a full circle, he heard a scream, followed by a glass shattering. He spun around and saw Hermione granger with a glass cup of water on the floor below her.

"Hermione! It's not what it looks like!" Ron shoved his wand into his pocket.

"I..you..it's true. R-ron why are you obliviating Draco's mind? Why is Draco even here? Wait.. Why am I here? Oh! Is- you-I-how-where-when-wha-" Hermione blinked confused.

"Hermione- I can explain-"

"Wha-where am I?" Draco interrupted. He got on to his two feet and walked around with his jelly legs, he legs couldn't hold him any longer and he fell into Hermione's arms,"Draco! Are you-alright?" Draco blinked several times than stood up again. Now not as dizzy as before,"Let go of me!" he yelled.

"What? Oh right. Here you go Draco, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked as she helped Draco steady himself,"What- why do you care? I'm fine. I've always been! Why was a mudblood holding me? Where am I? The hospital wing?" he frowned,"Sorry Draco but can I clarify something with you?" Hermione laughed," I thought I heard you calling me a mudblood?" "Whats gotten into you? I always call you that." "H-how is this possible?" Hermione took a step backwards,"Ron? Ron? What did you do? You really obliviated him?" Ron stared at her blankly, refusing to give her answers,"Answer me!" she screamed,"It worked." he smirked,"I'm happy it did. Things were getting mushy." "Wait-what?" Draco twitched,"I have no idea what's going on! I'm gone." before he left, he spun around and whispered,"mudblood granger has just became looney Luna." he smirked and left the ward.


	29. Madam Promfrey

"? Where ever are you going?" madam profrey asked,"Where do you think I'm going? To the slytherin common room of corse!" he raised a brow and continued to walk out of the hospital wing,"But..you can't! Your not well enough to!" "what are you talking about? Why am I here anyway? And why was the weasly and mudblood granger in there?" he pointed to the ward,"! Did you just called your girlfriend a mudblood? Did you guys quarrel.." "Girlfreind? No! Me and granger? You got to be kidding me! I thought weasly and her are together. But they seemed to be fighting. Funny, the mudblood, said that weasly obliviated my mind! Mental, that one I'm tell you." he smirked,"Obliviated..? Oh no. Oh no! mr Malfoy. Please! Sit down!" "what- why? I have to get going, really.." "Down! Mr Malfoy. " with reluctance, he obeyed her and sat down on the wooden chair. Madam profrey prepared a cauldron filled of essence of the swan and many bottles filled with different types of parts of magical creatures. And a plate full of rose petals,"for flavor. " she winked as she picked one petal up and gave it to Draco, he took it and said,"Madam? What exactly are you doing?" "an antidote, mr Malfoy, for reversing an oblivation spell." "Madam, but I'm not under-" "you are." she sighed,"I have to get Professor Mcgonagal." "Don't have to, madam profrey." said a loving voice,"Minevia! Thank Merlin your here!" "What are you brewing?" "Minervia, Mr Malfoy has been obliviated."

"I have not!" argued Draco,"Calm down mr Malfoy. Poppy, why do you say so?" Mcgonagal asked handing her the rose petals," Well..mivervia.." madam profrey said as she gave the potion one last stir,"I think you should ask them, yourself." she pointed to Draco's ward. Mcgonagal nodded her head and walked gracefully over to the ward with her emerald robes swaying from side to side as she did so. Madam profrey handed over Draco a silver goblet containing a redish pink liquid,"I'm not going to drink this!" "Drink it! It's for your own good." she frowned,"No!" "And why? Exactly?" "'Cause it's gryffindorks colours!" Madam profrey sighed and taped the goblet with her wand, it immediately changed from reddish pink to silver green. "Drink it. Now. If you please, mr Malfoy." he shrugged and gulped the potion down.


	30. Living with a mudblood

Its no excuse why you should do that! I can never love you,Ronald!" Hermione snapped,"Ahemm." Mcgonagal interrupted,"Pro-professor.." they said simutainesly,"You two very much know why I'm here. " she coughed,"Ms granger. Care to tell what mr weasly has told you?" "He's behind all of these Nonscence! He spiked the pumpkin juice! He spiked Neville's pumpkin juice! And now he has oblivated Draco's mind! How much did you oblivate anyway?" Mcgonagal closed her eyes, allowing her mind to relax. "Mr weasly. If you must know, the reason why you have not been expelled is because mr Malfoy does not want to. It's really unfathomable! You have almost killed his girlfriend and framed him-" "Wait. " Hermione interrupted Mcgonagal ,she was completely lost! "What do you mean, professor, that Ron almost killed draco's girlfriend?" Mcgonagal eyes widened,"Uh.. I mean.. Not killed..just..spiked some mead.. And he, I mean mr weasly.. Made a faux letter impersonating mr Malfoy.. Aren't you aware? I thought-" Hermione Looked appalled," You mean- I'm-the victim?" a tear rolled down her cheeks," You tried to k-kill me?" Ron reached out his hand to touch Hermione but she Shuddered away ,"Hermione, no. Don't get the wrong idea. Im doing this because-" "You love me. " she finished his sentance,"What?" Ron asked crossly,"I said because you love me! You always say that! But why is it I don't feel it?" Hermione scowled, ok, maybe not scowled, more like growled."Mr weasly. I suggest we should have detention at my office at 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon in my office. Oh. And please remember to bring as well as along." "Can I come to?" Hermione whispered,"No, ms granger. I would pretty much like you to spend some time with mr Malfoy. To help him regain back his memory. He has drank the antidote and will be able to regain his memory say about an hour's time. " Mcgonagal winked.

"How do you feel? Mr Malfoy?" madam profrey asked kindly as she took the goblet from Draco,"Okay. The same, actually. May I go now?" he asked impatiently,"Certainly not!" madam profrey washed the cup muggle way,"Actually, you can go now, . " Mcgonagal smiled warmly,"Ms granger is discharged too! Please follow me to the head's common room." "I have to share a room..with a mudblood?" "I do not accept foul language, mr Malfoy. Now. Follow me! Your things are already in your respective rooms. " Hermione joined them shortly after Mcgonagal has finished her sentence. As they were Walking to the common room, Mcgonagal reminded them that school starts in a weeks time and they have duty that night after supper.

"The password is-" Mcgonagal was rudely interrupted by Draco,"Mudblood." "That will be the password? Alrighty! Come on in!" the potrait of a maiden with silky blond hair giggled as it swung open,"Okay.. The dorm on the left would be Ms granger's while the one on the right would be mr malfoy's. There is a house elf to assist you..Quackers!" Mcgonagal Called him, immediately, an elf dressed in a hand-me-down oversized t-shirt appeared out of no where,"This is Quakers." Draco laughed as Mcgonagal introduced Quackers to them,she ignored Draco and continued,"He will be assisting you, he'll give you drinks, food,washing of clothes,giving you the duty roster,informing you have visitors and a great security! There is a mini kitchen there and a small library..there." Hermione smiled and thought what wonderful books might be in there. "There's a potions room on the second floor next to the bathroom. Enjoy." Mcgonagal nodded her head and apparated out of the room.


End file.
